


M.I.A.

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan recovering Minho, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, idk if there will be any related mental illnesses, maybe there will be references but honestly I'm not sure, supportive friends Woojin and Jisung, there WILL be triggering content, traumatized Minho, worried parents (?) Woochan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Chan finally reunited with Minho years after his sudden departure, but the boy was not the one Chan used to know.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A story based on Stray Kids' "M.I.A."!  
> And a rare ship Banginho/Minchan

_"I am sorry Chan...mum told me that we're moving to another city tomorrow..."_

 

_"What? Why all of a sudden? Why are you leaving?"_

 

_"I don't know either...but I promise you that I will be back, and I will not forget about you! Pinky promise!"_

 

Chan woke up.

 

It's been years since Minho's sudden departure, and years since he dreamed of their last conversation. He was surprised that this dream will haunt him after all these years.

 

Of course, he hadn't forgotten about Minho. Never would he forget about the boy who has the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen,

 

Shaking his thoughts away, Chan glanced at the clock.  7 am. Time for school.

 

He still wondered why he had this dream again today out of all days.

 


	2. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As cliche as it sounds, Minho came back as a transfer student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note, Chan, Minho, Woojin and Jisung all have the same age here!  
> And also, I don't really know the education system of Korea, so I just took reference from HK (where I live) where students have 4 core subjects and 2-4 electives.

"Class, we have a transfer student today," The homeroom teacher, Mr. Park announced. As expected, the students immediately started to discuss whether it's a boy or girl, and whether they have good visuals.

 

"Silent, class!" Mr. Park shouted, and the noises died down. "Please come in and introduce yourself."

 

Chan immediately widen his eyes in shook when he saw the newcomer. 

 

"My name is Lee Minho, nice to meet you all." The boy he's so familiar with greeted everyone with a polite bow. 

 

"Let me see...there's a seat next to Han Jisung. You can sit there."

 

Jisung, the boy sitting three rows in front of Chan, raised his hand to notify Minho of his presence. Minho walked there quietly.

 

Chan didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Jisung was pretty loud.

 

"My name's Jisung, nice to meet you! What classes you are taking? Do you have any textbooks?"

 

"The teacher already mentioned your name," Minho replied, notably with a softer voice than Jisung, "I am taking Music, Arts and Literature. And yeah, I have some of them."

 

"Ooh! I also take Music and Arts too! But I don't take Literature. I take English." Jisung talked a bit too loud, and got shush by the classmate behind him, "Whoops, sorry - But still glad to be in two same classes with you," he paused, "But hey! There aren't any electives today, so it means that we will sit together for this entire day!"

 

"Yeah." Minho replied nonchalantly, and Chan felt odd. The Minho he knew was a boy who was eager to meet new people. He guessed it's normal, because he noticed that most of the people became less enthusiastic to talk to new people as they grow up. Perhaps they are more aware of their comfort zone as they grow up. But the nonchalant Minho was still not the one he was best friends with.

 

"Chan, you are staring at Minho," Woojin, who's sitting next to Chan, called him. Chan snapped back into reality, "Uh, was I? Sorry. I was just surprised. He was my friend some years ago."

 

"No wonder," Woojin nodded, "But you look confused."

 

"Yeah...there are many questions in my head right now. I guess I will talk to him later." Chan replied.


	3. "Don't underestimate the power of a squirrel!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung offered to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to make the title lighter than the story lol  
> But for real, who can resist Jisung's cuteness???

"Minho." Chan called the boy he had known since forever. Minho turned his head towards Chan. "It's...been a while."

 

"I know," Chan replied. Jisung, surprisingly, figured that they needed some time alone, so he motioned Chan to take his seat, which he complied. "Where have you been? I missed you."

 

"Me too." Minho said quietly, but he adverted Chan's gaze. "My mother told me that she's got a divorce with dad. Since our old house belonged to dad, we have to leave, and mum decided that we would return to her home city without telling me in advance. It's just recently that she is finally okay with returning to _my_ home city, because we heard that our old home was on sale."

 

"Good for you." Chan chuckled, but decided that it's awkward when the black-haired boy didn't share his joy at all, "Hey, did something happen?"

 

"Huh?" Minho's gaze was everywhere but Chan, and he started fidgeting with his sleeves, "No. Nothing. Nothing at all. I was just unused. It's been forever since I left. Nothing's the same so I was nervous."

 

"Is that so?" Chan was not convinced at all, but he decided to let go right now. "Always find me when you have any difficulty, yeah?"

 

He tried to hold Minho's hand like he always used to, but to his surprise, Minho slapped his hand away and shot up from his seat.

 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Minho bit his lips, "I will find you later. We...we can still return home together."

 

He ran away, leaving Chan confused as hell.

 

"Were you two friends before?" Jisung returned and borrowed Minho's seat. Chan nodded, "Yeah. He moved away many years ago. But he's weird..."

 

"Weird?" Jisung tilted his head, "You mean, being quiet and awkward? I've seen many people like that."

 

"I know," Chan frowned, "But Minho wasn't like that before. He's outgoing, cheerful and touchy. There's no way that nothing happened. Plus, hadn't you seen how he reacts so aggressively?"

 

"I saw," Jisung said, "That's indeed a bit weird. But I can ask him if you want to."

 

"I doubt if you will get a proper respond from him when he's like this," Chan chuckled at the squirrel-like boy's friendly offer, "But sure, I guess."

 

"Don't underestimate me, dude. I've never seen anyone who can resist my adorableness." Jisung scoffed.

 

~

 

"Where'd you go just now?" Jisung asked the awkward boy. Not because he had promised he would help Chan, but he was genuinely curious about it. Plus, he couldn't help but notice how the boy kept on pulling his sleeves.

 

"Washroom." Was all Minho's reply.

 

"Are you cold or something?" Jisung pointed out, "You kept on pulling your sleeves."

 

Minho immediately glared at his own hands, as if he hadn't realized it until then, "Sorry. I'm fine."

 

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's indeed a bit windy today, and the window is pretty wide-open. I can close it if you want."

 

"No, it's fine. I am not cold." Minho said.

 

The teacher for Language lesson, Mr. Yang, made sure to know where the new student was sitting, then started his lesson. A silence fall between Minho and Jisung, not really awkward, but not comfortable either.

 

"Uh...Did you - did you overheard my conversation with Chan?" It's Minho who broke the silence by whispering to Jisung. The latter stopped his doodling.

 

"No, not really." He replied, "But is it bad that I saw the last scene when you shot up from your seat?"

 

"Oh..." Minho turned away, "I am sorry to react so sensitively. I...It's kind of a reflex that I developed during the years when I was not in this city."

 

"It's really fine." Jisung reassured him, "But Chan was really surprised, you know."

 

"Yeah, figured..." Minho lowered his head, "I am really sorry to react like this. Especially to him."

 

"I am sure he will understand," Jisung smiled, and perhaps Minho got affected, because he seemed to loosen up a bit, "If you have any problems or anything bothering you, just tell me or Chan, alright? We are more than glad to help you out."

 

"...Thanks," Minho mumbled.


	4. NOT AN UPDATE

GOD I feel so attacked right now because I watched I Am You followed by Shoot Out and I am dying because 

1\. MY BABY MINHO GOT SO MUCH LINES AHHHHHHHHH HE PROBABLY HAVE MORE LINES THAN ALL THE TWO ALBUMS COMBINED ok that's an exaggerated statement but still  
2\. There are so many Changlix Minsung Jeongchan and Woochan like????  
3\. THE RAPPER LINE DUDE  
4\. J-Jeongin is all grown up (but still a baby actually)  
5\. I am You is literally the first song that I actually like already upon hearing the first time  
6\. Woojin's vocals. Full stop.  
7\. HYUNGWON IS SO FREAKING GORGEOUS CAN I KILL MYSELF  
8\. AND WONHO TOO WHY ARE YOU BEING SO RUDE FOR???????  
9\. I am sorry Minhyuk, I just realized how handsome you are  
10\. SHOWNU'S SHIRT GODDAMMIT  
11\. Kihyun killing his parts as always


	5. minor Minsung?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung tried his best to cheer Minho up, and it kinda worked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how both the teaser and the actual MV have the scene where Stray KIds ignore the others, walk in their own Pace to District 9, where we make them stay

"Want to have lunch together?" Jisung invited Minho when lunchtime came around, and Minho nodded, although a bit hesitantly, "Sure, I guess..."

Satisfied, Jisung smiled, "So, do you mind if Chan come along? I mean, you two were best friends, and you should be best friends again now."

"Oh," Minho seemed startled a bit, then slowly nodded again, "Yeah, you're right...But only him. I...can't tolerate too many people at the same time coming to me."

"It's fine," Jisung gave him a reassuring smile, "Hey, Chan! Eat together?"

"With you?" Chan questioned. He isn't particularly friends with Jisung, but Jisung rolled his eyes, "No, you idiot. Me _and_ Minho."

Chan turned his eyes on Minho for confirmation. The black-haired boy blinked nervously before nodding, "Yeah, we are still friends after all, right...?"

Chan gave a sigh of relief, "Of course, Minho. I would never leave you alone. Come on, don't act so tense. It's weird."

"I know, right?" Jisung nodded aggressively, "Seriously, Minho. I knew you probably went through some nasty things during these years, but I promise I won't bite. Chan is probably even gentler than me to you."

"I know," Minho seemed to be amused, and his lips curled up a little, "I am still getting used.

Chan could see he's genuinely smiling, albeit being an extremely small one. He pushed Jisung jokingly, "So that's what you mean by how no one can resist your adorableness?"

"Told ya," Jisung rolled his eyes, "But you can refrain from pushing me."

"Can't deny you are cute," Minho mumbled, "But you feel like an annoying little brother more than a friend."

"I am hurt, Minho," Jisung fake-cried, "After all I did to try to cheer you up, you repay me with this?"

"I am sorry-"

"I am just joking, don't worry," Jisung laughed at how tense Minho instantly became, "I am fine with acting as an annoying little brother if that makes you feel better."

~

"Chan," Minho suddenly said while eating, "I am sorry for acting too sensitive during break. I kind of developed an overly-strong reflex..."

"Did something happened?" Chan asked quietly, "I mean, you don't need to tell me right away if you feel uncomfortable. And we are in public right now so...If you feel good enough, we can talk at home, you know? My parents returned to Australia. I am living alone at the moment."

Minho just nodded silently, and took a huge slurp of his drink, Chan laughed, "I see your drinking habit hasn't changed a bit."

"You're like this too? Cool, my friends always tell me off about how I drink," Jisung said, "We're going to be the best drinking buddies."

"Yeah, I guess...?" Minho shrugged, but Chan rolled his eyes, "You two are going to get tonnes of stares from others."

"Don't care," Jisung huffed, "But yeah, you're probably right. I guess you mind, Minho?"

"I mind a bit," Minho replied, "So we're not going to be drinking on the streets."

Chan is glad that at least Minho seemed to be more like his usual self when Jisung is around.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, let's head to my home." After school, Chan invited Minho. He saw Jisung gave him a thumbs up, which he returned.

Minho didn't reply, but silently followed. Chan reached out his hand, yet Minho shook his head, "I'm sorry...I...can't."

"Why?" Chan asked softly. Although he felt a little upset that his best friend didn't want to hold his hand anymore, he was certain that Minho was feeling much worse than him. "Is it because of whatever happened during the past years?"

Minho lowered his head, but Chan saw him trembled a bit.

"It's fine, we can leave it later -" Chan said, only for Minho to interrupt, "No, I...want to tell you. At least part of it. Just...until we go to your home...Nobody's there, right?"

"Right." Chan gave him a reassuring smile.

~

"Tea, coffee or water?" Chan asked, "Oh wait. I don't drink coffee. I don't have any."

"Water is fine," Minho chuckled softly, but Chan saw the slight nervousness in his eyes nonetheless.

"Alright. So tell me, what happened?" Chan asked, while fetching the water Minho wants. "Take your time. I am free today."

 "The first part is easier to talk about." Minho started after taking the cup from Chan, "You still remember how I said I didn't know why we need to leave, right?"

Chan nodded.

"It's true. Soon after that I returned home, asking mum why we had to leave so suddenly." Minho said quietly, "Turns out that she had an argument with dad. Since our home belonged to dad, of course he wouldn't give it to us, so we had to move. We were not moving - just mum and I. Back to her hometown."

"So we left, but mum - she...changed. I don't know why. For the first few weeks she acted like a normal person would do after a break-up, crying, drinking, throwing stuff...at least she didn't beat me." Minho continued, "But after those few weeks, she...brought men back home. A different one every time."

Chan noticed how Minho's voice started to break, and he had a few guesses about what happened next.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"I - I can't..." Minho stopped, "I need more time...I am sorry."

"No, don't be." Chan fought the urge to hug Minho because he figured that it's his trauma that made him scared of physical touch, not simply a reflex. "It's alright. I already knew a lot more."

"You - you don't mind?" Minho asked, fidgeting with his fingers but visibly relaxed when Chan shook his head with a smile. "Never."

"Thank you..." Minho let out a weak laugh, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Hmm, if you think you didn't do enough..." Chan grinned, "How about doing me a favour and talking to a friend of mine?"

"Huh? Isn't Jisung..."

"Actually, no. I barely talked to Jisung before today," Chan said, "I guess he's just observant and figured out that we knew each other."

~

"So...you are telling me that you want me to help you with Minho?" Woojin asked Chan. The slightly younger boy nodded, "Yeah, I mean, you are studying psychology, right? I think you may understand his situation right now even more than I do."

"Well...partially right. I can help you with how to cheer him up and guide him walk out of his past, but you will have larger impact on him." Woojin agreed.

"So you agree? Thanks! Love ya!"

"Ew no, save your love for Minho," Woojin joked.

"Uh..." Minho's voice suddenly rang quietly next to them, "You...called?"

"Oh-hi." Chan greeted him, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah," Minho nodded, and Chan smiled warmly, "Good. So, this is the friend that I mentioned yesterday."

"Hello, I am Woojin. Kim Woojin. Nice to meet you." 

"H-hi," Minho stuttered involuntarily, "My god - I-I am sorry, I am not used to-"

"I don't mind. It's hard for you to talk to new people, isn't it?" Woojin soothed him, "Loosen up a bit, Minho. You can take your time. I am leaving you two some space first."

"Thank you..." Minho turned his gaze to Chan after Woojin excused himself, "So, uh, why exactly do you want me to talk to Woojin...?"

"Am I not allowed to introduce you to new friends?" Chan pouted, "Okay, well, my intention isn't exactly pure either. But anyways, Woojin studies psychology. He might be able to understand you more than I do, so if you want to talk anyone you can find him as well, yeah?"

"O-oh." Minho seemed startled, and immediately looked down, "Thank you...I...I must have been a huge burden right now..."

"Look at me, Minho. You were never a burden, you are not one, and you will never be one." Chan looked at him with a serious expression. "Because I care about you, like, a lot. A lot more than I care about other people."

Minho looked at him in astonishment, before he managed to curl up his lips a bit, "Chan...you are such a blessing."

"Is it?" Chan laughed, "Say, how about you come to my place after school every day until you are able to talk about your, uh...past? I mean, the horrible one which changed my cheerful friend into this sensitive one now. Plus, I want to compensate the time I missed with you."

"Yeah," Minho replied softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my chapters are all very short lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter requires trigger warning, I suppose
> 
> !!! IMPLIED RAPE !!!

"...So when Mr. Lee decided to have that pop quiz, Jisung deliberately hit Felix on his head _with a freaking umbrella_ , then Felix passed out - I don't know if he faked it or not - and Mr. Lee had to postpone that quiz because he had to send Felix to the infirmary." Chan said, describing this infamous scenario from a few months ago to Minho. "But I think Jisung sacrificed himself for hitting Felix. He got a black eye after that. I think Changbin punched him for that."

It's been a week since Minho returned, and Chan decided to share with him the stupid things that Jisung had done. He was pretty well-known for his crackhead behaviour, even if Chan didn't know his personality well, he knew his stories well. Plus, he decided that there's no way Minho wouldn't find these interesting.

"They are so crazy," Minho commented, "But who is Felix? I know that Changbin is the one behind Jisung. He kept shushing him."

"Jisung is loud, right?" Chan laughed, "Felix is the one sitting next to the door. We always joke that he's Changbin's boyfriend, although he never admits. Felix is cool with it though."

"Is that so?" Minho giggled.

"You know," Chan stopped his speech about the wack ass stories about his classmates, "You feel like the old you when you laugh."

"Well..." Minho paused, "I guess I still love that kind of tea."

"I know Woojin has a lot more tea than I do," Chan winks. Minho sighed, "I know, I will talk to him more when I feel like it. You don't have to lure me to talking with him like that. It's lame."

"Ugh, got caught," Chan shrugged, "But it's true though."

"I will make sure to ask for it then." Minho declared.

"I think you got a lot better." Chan commented. Minho looked away, embarrassed, "Well - i guess I am more relaxed when I know my mum isn't going to bring anyone home. Plus, I really do feel anxious when I came back for the first time."

"I understand," Chan gave him a comforting smile, "But seriously, what happened? You still wouldn't let me touch you."

"Oh..." Minho hesitated, "I...I will try to tell you today. When we got to your home."

"Alright," Chan nodded, "But don't pressurize yourself, yeah? Just take your time."

~

"Can - can I have a blanket? Or plush toy? Whatever I can hug on..." Minho asked, "I - I feel safer with something to hug on."

"Sure," Chan picked up a koala plush from his bed and stuff it to Minho's hands, "You can start whenever you want, alright? I will mind my own business now."

"No," Minho tugged Chan's sleeve, "I am telling you now."

Chan motioned him to lean on the wall, and he sat next to him, a few inches away.

"So...yeah. My mum brought men back home." Minho exhaled deeply, "At first it's fine. They do whatever they wanted to do in mum's room. I can just work in my own room. But yeah. They...the moans. They distract me. But I can manage because, you know, headphones exist." 

Chan didn't respond. Minho exhaled again, this time more wearily.

"But then one day...mum brought another man again. He...unlike others, he stayed for some time. I don't know understand what's going on, but by that time I do think he was better than the others. He doesn't pounce on mum as if there's no tomorrow - like others do. He takes time to chat with me because that school I was in was far more demanding. And he's not some middle-aged drunks. He's probably a few years younger and he's not drunk."

Chan looked at him when he heard Minho's voice became shaky, but Minho was fidgeting with the koala's claws and he's not even looking up.

"But that's the worst part. He's totally sober but one day he - he came into my room. Mum's not even at home."

"Minho," Chan's own breath trembled, "Minho, it's okay, you don't need to -"

"Please," Minho finally looked at him with glossy, pleading eyes, "This - this was buried in my heart for so long, I...I have to spill it out. It's - it's suffocating."

"He faked it all out - He pretended to be truly caring for mum and I. Even until the very moment - because I was stressing out that time for an assessment. He - he held my hand, pretended to comfort me, saying that it's gonna be alright, I will feel better later, hugged me, and - and started tearing down my neckline. I tried to resist, but he was much stronger than me, of course, and he - he pinned me down telling me that 'pretty boys have to stay good for his dad', and - and he forced me to - "

"Minho," Chan interrupted once again, pulling the boy closer. He could feel Minho shudder at the sudden touch as he started, finally, to break down, "N-no, please don't - don't touch me - "

"It's okay, Minho. It's not your mum's bastard fuck buddy. It's Chan. Your idiot Channie."

He reminded Minho of his childhood nickname, as Minho grabbed onto Chan's shirt and shook and cried uncontrollably, "I - I was so afraid, Chan. Mum's not there. No one- No one was home. Only that guy and I - and I am so much weaker than him."

Chan didn't know how to respond. He only adjusted his position so that he was kneeling to be taller than Minho, and let the boy cry into his chest while he pat his head and back softly.


	9. Chapter 9

To Chan's surprise, Minho cried himself to sleep. He wondered if his friend actually slept, because if he were Minho, he probably couldn't sleep after spilling out such events. Luckily it's a Saturday on the next day.

But if he stayed this position, Chan's legs would definitely go numb. So he tried to carry Minho up and placed him on his bed while Chan himself could go and sleep on the couch. 

On second thoughts, he should stay in his room because Minho would probably freak out if he couldn't see Chan when he woke up, but Chan still needed to move Minho on his bed.

Emphasis on "tried".

"Chan...?" Minho asked weakly, partly because he just cried for half and hour and partly because he just woke up.

"Oh my god - did I woke you? I am so sorry, I want to let you sleep on the bed so -"

"It's fine...I shouldn't have slept on your lap in the first place."

"Uh, well...you fell asleep accidentally," Chan said, "Anyways, you can sleep on my bed."

"How about you?" Minho blinked, but he already started to position himself on the bed. "Don't tell me you are sleeping on the couch."

"Uh, I  _was_ , but I think you will freak out if you can't see me tomorrow morning. Maybe I should sleep at the desk."

"No, you are not going to." Minho protested.

"So what do I do? You obviously need more sleep. You must be exhausted."

"I mean...you can sleep together with me...?" Minho mumbled, cheeks flushed. Chan couldn't help but find it extremely adorable. "We've done this before."

"We are still kids back then," Chan chuckled, pushing away the thought which suddenly popped up out of nowhere just now, "And your skinship issue. Are you okay with that?"

"No..." Minho bit his lips lightly, "But if it's Channie...I think I will manage. I know you will never hurt me."

"Of course I won't," Chan smiled contentedly, "So you are starting on me first, then slowly try to accept others. Is it fine?"

"Yeah...yeah." Minho nodded, "Come on, like you said, I am tired."

"Sure," Chan climbed into the bed next to Minho and wrapped his blanket around them and turned off the lights.

"Channie?"

"Hmm?" Chan hummed.

"Uh...can you...hug me? I feel safe in your hug...somehow." 

"Of course," Chan chuckled once again and carefully wrapped his arms around Minho.

He really hoped Minho could recover.


	10. Chapter 10

Chan surprisingly slept well that night. Perhaps he's somehow relieved that Minho was able to finally spill his trauma. Well, of course he's not happy with what he had experienced.

He woke up to see Minho still sound asleep, evenly breathing and clinging onto Chan. 

 _He lookes so peaceful like this._ Chan cooed internally before sighing silently.

Ok, here's the problem. Chan wanted to cook breakfast, but with Minho snuggling against him he couldn't move - didn't want to disturb his sweet dreams.

Maybe some planning first, Chan decided. Now that Minho was comfortable enough to confess to Chan, maybe he should start trying to relax amongst others. The best choices were Jisung and Woojin - Jisung was outgoing, friendly, cute and loving. Woojin was gentle, caring, understanding and he's Chan's friend, and Chan knew he's reliable. Plus, Minho was already willing to open up to this two people.

He tried his best to free one of his hands and grabbed his phone. Success.

_**Jinnie** _

_Heya Woojin! Are you free today?_

_Yeah, what's the matter?_

_Wow, you're quick_

_Uh, so, mind coming over? Minho's here_

_And also, do you have Jisung's contact? I want him to help as well_

_I mean, he's willing, so_

_Okay, I will call him_

_I will tell you when I set off_

_Take your time, Minho's still asleep_

_Cute_

Alright, problem solved. Chan put away his phone and wrapped his arms around Minho again. It's the first time he looked at his old friend so detailedly since he came back, and Chan's finally registered how much Minho's grown - long eyelashes, petite but well-defined nose and cherry-coloured kitten lips.

_God, that fuckard ain't wrong when he called Minho pretty..._

Chan's seen boys whom he thought of handsome, charismatic, or cute. But Minho? Really, pretty was the best word.

That's when he snapped out of his thought.

_Alright Chan, stop comtinuing to think about this. Minho's your friend to be protected._

And luckly the phone rang.

**_Jinnie_ **

_Is Minho still sleeping?_

_Yeah_

_Well, time to wake him up. I am now picking up Jisung, and surprisingly, he doesn't live far. It's just a 20 minutes walk._

_Cool_

"Minho?" Chan poked his friend's cheeks, "Time to wake up."

Minho whined, but fluttered his eyes open anyways, "But it's Saturday..."

"I uh...kinda invited Woojin and Jisung," Chan let out an innocent grin, "C'mon, we got 20 minutes."


	11. Chapter 11

"Heya Chan!" Jisung yelled, "We arrived!"

"Coming!" Chan rushed to the door and quickly opened it for Woojin and Jisung, "Jesus, can't you use the doorbell? Or message me? You're gonna wake the neighbours."

"He's excited," Woojin pointed at Jisung, "Where's Minho?"

"He's getting ready," Chan shrugged, "Anyways, I hope he can start to try open up to friends other than me, and I figured you two would be the best choices."

"Glad that I am a good choice," Jisung grinned, "Can't believe we are bonding over your friend."

"Uh, hello?"

The three looked at Minho, who just came out from probably the bathroom. 

"Hey there, Minho! Glad to see you look fine," Jisung greeted.

"Uh, yeah, I slept well last night." Minho smiled shyly at Jisung. "So Chan said he invited you...what do we do?"

"We have video games," Chan said.

"You guys can play then, I prefer watching," Woojin declared. "Oh, and no depressing games."

"Woojin, I'm not dumb," Chan rolled his eyes.

"Rather than video games..." Jisung searched in his bag and took out a box, "I have this thing, basically we describe  a word and others have to guess. Communication, you know?"

"Sounds much better than video games." Woojin grinned.

"Woojin!"

~

The four indeed chose Jisung’s game, and Chan was really glad to see Minho being really into it.

”Whoa, Minho, you’re a genius!” Jisung exclaimed, “You got 80% of the answers!”

”Is it?” Minho giggles shyly, “I read a lot during these years, because I don’t have much to do.”

”No wonder,” Woojin hummed, “But surely you have friends there?”

”No...” Minho shook his head, “I was scared to leave again, so I stayed away from others as much as possible.”

”That’s not too unhealthy,” Woojin commented. Minho looked down, “I know, but I’m really scared. Sorry.”

”You’re apologizing again,” Chan frowned.

”Yeah. I’m not judging you. Now that you probably won’t need to leave anymore, you can be as close as possible to us!” Jisung beamed.

”Yeah,” Minho smiled softly, and Chan thought it’s so sweet, “You’re right.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update...I am currently being restricted by exam so I have less online time than usual  
> And I guess I have difficulty in controlling myself NOT TO WRITE SO MANY NEW STORIES BEFORE I FINISH ONE UGH
> 
> Anyways, I know this is supposed to be a banginho/minchan fic but it wouldn't hurt to bless you with tiny bits of minsung and some wooknow bc why not  
> (Chan is more of an audience in this chapter)

"Whoo! That's more interesting than I initially thought," Jisung chirpped.

"Yeah," Minho smiled genuinely, "Thanks to you, Jisung. You're funny."

"You're smiling!" Jisung cheered, "Ah, I feel accomplished."

"Yeah, that means you're slowly trying to trust him." Woojin also smiled.

But none of them are more satisfied than Chan. To see his best friend smiling a lot more than before was a blessing to him - after all, Chan's parents were not in Korea. Minho was his closest affiliation in the country. Nothing was more important than Minho.

"I guess." Minho replied uncertainly, "At least Jisung seemed true."

"Of course! It's meaningless if I treat others fakely," Jisung pouted, "Surely others will only truly like you if you are genuinely. It is dangerous, but I'd rather die if I have to always lie to my friends."

"Dangerous..." Minho darkened, much to Chan's anxiousness, "Yeah. Definitely."

"Oh, I guess I touched your dark past..." Jisung also hesitated a bit, "Sorry."

"No, no. It's not your fault." Minho shook his head, "If anything...I need to thank you for being genuine. If aren't for you, I can't even trust you, or Woojin..."

"So you also trust me?" Woojin asked, smiling, "I'm glad. I barely talked to you."

"Because...you're Chan's friend. Chan has good sense in picking friends." Minho replied.

"Is it? Well, at least you agree on that." Woojin chuckled softly, "I was worrying what to do if you deicded not to trust me...I promised Chan to help you, after all."

"Ah ha ha, yeah." Minho also giggled, and Chan missed that laugh so much, "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. We can talk, right now..."

~

"What do you want to tell me?" Woojin asked, letting Minho find the correct wordings.

"I don't dare to tell everything to you yet, but I can tell you some." Minho exhaled.

"It's okay - relax first, you're shaking again." Woojin said, "Do you need Chan with you?"

Minho shook his head, "Jisung will feel left-out."

"Yeah, you're right." Woojin smiled fondly, "I can see why Chan like you so much."

What did Woojin mean by "like"? Minho questioned, but decided not to think about it too much. "Well...For simplicity...I have a neglectful mum and one of her boyfriends is...secretly abusive..."

"So that's your cause of trauma?" Woojin asked carefully, yet directly. Minho nodded, "Not exactly, but close enough."

"And because of that man, you can't trust others when they touch you," Woojin continued, "Except Chan."

"No, including Chan. I just let him get close again recently." Minho corrected.

"Ah. So I guess you trusted that man before?"

"...Yeah." Minho replied, voice strained, "I regret it so much. But - But I guess, I can't just reject you guys because of that asshole. I want to trust you and Jisung as much as I trust Chan."

"It's good that you have that thought, but don't strain yourself too much, okay?" Woojin said gently, "We can always contact each other anytime. Your own feelings are the most important."


	13. Chapter 13

Chan sent the two guests back, because Woojin said it's better for Minho to gradually increase his time with others. And despite Jisung being slightly upset by this, he also agree that it's important for Minho to adjust, so Chan could send them back without the need to feel guilty about upseting Jisung.

"How was your chat with Woojin? He's nice, right?"

"Yeah," Minho nodded with a little smile on his lips, "He's gentle and understanding. I appreciate that."

"That's great," Chan sighed in relief, "I was scared about whether you two click or not. I don't like forcing friends together."

"You don't need to worry about that..." Minho protested softly, "I...I'd try anything you ask-"

"No," Chan grabbed Minho's wrists gently and looked into Minho's surprised eyes, "You shouldn't force yourself to do something you don't like. I'm not any of your stepfathers."

_The young boy screamed._

_"No...Don't touch me!" He tried to kick the man above him, but to no avail._

_"Who do you think you are?" His 'father' shoved him, pinned him onto the floor and choked him. "Who are you to say no to me? You are just a filthy animal."_

Tears fell from Minho's eyes.

"How did you know...?"

"I just guessed." Chan smiled sadly and wiped off the tears on Minho's cheeks, "I won't force you anything. You are free to say no to me. You are a whole unique individual, Minho."

"Am...I?" 

"Yes, you are." Chan stroked Minho's soft hair, "I can tell you as much as you want. You are unique and independent."

It took Chan a second to register the next moment, when Minho suddenly hugged Chan more tightly than Chan would ever imagine.

"Minho...?"

"Thank you..." His friend sobbed, "I - I haven't heard anything like this since forever...Thank you - so much..."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
